


all these little lights

by outphan



Series: interactive introverts [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, fairy light, happy birthday dan, ii, interactive introverts, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outphan/pseuds/outphan
Summary: Dan's birthday softness.





	all these little lights

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my 2-and-a-half-years-older-than-me baby. <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@outphan](http://outphan.tumblr.com).
> 
> Unbetad because fml.

“Okay, Phil, what the hell is going on?”

Phil covers Dan’s eyes as soon as he opens the door of their hotel room. It’s actually a very nice place in the middle of Warsaw. They just finished dinner so Dan has no idea what’s actually happening.

“You’ll see it in a sec.” He guides Dan through the room, or at least that’s what he thinks. He knocks his shin into the mattress, but other than that, he’s fine. This is not how he wanted to spend his evening after two shows in one day. “Just stay there and please, don’t open your eyes.”

Phil steps away from Dan. He doesn’t even dare to move. Even though his eyes are closed shut, he senses the overhead light turning off, only to be replaced by a softer one. Then, the next moment, Phil steps next to him, pushing their hands together, fingers linking.

“Can I open it now?” Dan’s voice is barely louder than a whisper, worried he might ruin the atmosphere.

“Oh yeah, sure, sorry.” Phil squeezes his hand.

So he does. And what he sees is pretty amazing.

It’s a pillow fort. He doesn’t know how, but Phil managed to build a pillow fort (or managed to get the hotel staff to build one) in the middle of the room, with a bunch of pillows and thick and soft blankets. Not only that, but it’s also lit by fairy lights.

“Phil…” That’s all he can say; his inside is all warm and gooey.

“Happy birthday, bear.”

Dan turns towards him. “God, I love you,” he says before kissing him sweetly and gratefully. 

Once they break apart, Dan takes another look at the marvel. It’s cosy, it’s home away from home. It’s a perfect place to hide from the world and all of its problems. It’s like their little bubble of universe, there and just theirs.

Phil runs his thumb across the back of Dan’s hand, sort of nudging. He smiles at him, a smile reserved just for Dan.  So they take their shoes off, then their jeans, only wearing their underpants and T-shirts as they climb into the fort.

All of these little things make Dan feel like the world is his. Because it is, because he’s with Phil. They lay down, facing each other. Their legs, however, are sticking out which makes Dan giggle.

“You’ll get your actual birthday present later, but I wanted to do something nice.”

“This is perfect, thank you.”

There’s no need for them to chat. It’s enough for Dan just to be there, his hands on Phil’s chest while Phil’s arm is holding him close. Sometimes it’s nice just to be a world away from everything and everyone, in a pillow fort in the middle of Warsaw, just watching each other, only lit by the softness of the fairy lights. 


End file.
